Over the road trucks typically include a tractor with a cab and sleeping compartment. Drivers often have TVs to watch when they are not driving. Space in the cab and sleeping compartment is limited. Flat panel TVs which require much less space than box cathode ray TVs are popular, since the truck driver can have a larger screen size utilizing minimal space in the cab or sleeper. However, placement of the flat panel TVs remains problematic. Often, the TV is positioned near the access opening between the cab and the sleeper compartment. However, this placement narrows the opening and makes passage through the opening more difficult. Also, some sleeper cabs have bunk beds, such that a TV cannot be placed at the foot of the beds and still be viewed from both bunks.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a bracket assembly for mounting a flat panel TV to the ceiling of the cab and sleeper compartment.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a TV mount which allows a flat panel TV to be moved between a raised transport position and a lowered viewing position in a cab and/or sleeper compartment of a truck tractor or cab.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a bracket for mounting a flat screen TV monitor in a truck with an adjustable viewing angle for the TV.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a bracket assembly for mounting a TV monitor adjacent the opening between a cab and a sleeper compartment in an over-the-road truck.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a bracket assembly for mounting a TV in the sleeper compartment of a semi-truck without interfering with the ceiling light in the cab of the truck.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a bracket assembly for mounting a TV in a truck for viewing by occupants in a sleeper compartment bunk bed.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a TV bracket mounting assembly which is quick and easy to install in the cab of an over-the-road truck, and which is durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.